


The Quiet Ones

by hunters_retreat



Series: Sentence/Word Count Challenges [23]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-10
Updated: 2015-12-10
Packaged: 2018-05-05 23:35:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 61
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5394434
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hunters_retreat/pseuds/hunters_retreat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Three Sentence Challenge, Sam/Jo, Twist</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Quiet Ones

  
Now, this was a twist. She’d always pegged Dean for the bad boy, the aggressive one that needed to dominate. Really, she thought as she wrapped her legs around Sam’s waist as he held her up against the wall, pushing into her, she needed to pay more attention to the quiet geeky boys that always said please and thank you ma'am.


End file.
